


Hung Up On You

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Every time Sara tries to end a call with Ava, her phone seems to keep the call going. She learns more than she ever thought she'd know about Ava.





	Hung Up On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green98/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from Green98 (mus1candbooksarelife on tumblr), who basically outlined the fic for me.

1\. 

“Understood, Agent Sharpe. It won’t happen again.”

Sara isn’t even sure what Ava is lecturing her about this time. 

“The Bureau isn’t always going to cover your tracks,” Ava is telling her. “Director Hunter is the only reason you’re not all in prison right now. Eventually, he won’t be able to stop you from accountability for your actions.”

Sara flips a knife in her hand and catches the blade. “Yeah, yeah, Agent. You hate our skins, we get it.”

Sara hangs up the call and sighs. She frowns and taps the screen again. The phone doesn’t seem to respond. She can still hear Ava’s voice coming through. 

“Captain Lance is going to be the death of me,” Ava mutters.

Sara hears another voice. It sounds like Gary. “You could just… talk to her.”

“I did just talk to her.”

“You know what I mean,” Gary says. 

Ava grunts. Sara can picture her frown. “I don’t need the stress of her voice. It makes my blood pressure rise.”

“Whatever you say, Agent. By the way, my cat really likes the sweater you knitted for her.”

Sara almost chokes. She’s never imagined Ava as a knitter. She knows she should stop listening to Ava, but she can’t help herself. 

“I’m glad. I’ve been knitting cat toys too and giving them to the shelter.” 

Sara gasps at the thought of Ava playing with kittens. She doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s cute. Ava’s voice rises in pitch and she starts cooing about the shelter cats.

A treacherous little voice in Sara’s head wonders what it’d be like to actually talk to Ava, on a non-professional level. Sara wants Ava to tell her everything about the cats. She’s never heard Ava this excited before. 

“We have tons of kittens right now, and they have so much energy. We have one room with five of them. It’s always a mess. They run everywhere and knock stuff over. Last time I was there, three of them fell asleep in my lap at one time. One of the others was on a shelf chasing her tail. The other one tried to jump to the shelf, but he didn’t make it all the way. He was just hanging off, holding on by his front legs. His sister pushed his feet off and he fell into the litter box. It was so funny.”

Sara imagines Ava in sweatpants with kittens crawling all over her. She has to admit that the image is pretty cute. 

She wonders what to do with her newfound knowledge. She could easily tell the other Legends and make fun of Ava. She could have Gideon change all the Bureau’s computer lockscreens to pictures of Ava cuddling kittens. But Sara doesn’t really want to do anything to embarrass the agent, especially knowing that she actually has passions other than work. It seems a little bit like a secret Ava doesn’t know she knows. Maybe she’ll never mention what she heard, but she’ll try to be nicer to Ava in the future.

Sara restarts her phone. When it loads again, she can no longer hear Ava’s laughter. She tries not to be disappointed. 

2\. 

“Ava!” Sara greets the woman on the phone. 

“That’s Agent Sharpe to you.”

“Whatever you say, Aves.”

“Okay. I hate to say it, but you and the Legends did a … tolerable job on the mission today. Good work.” Ava sounds like her teeth are gritted.

“Are you only saying that because someone has a gun to your head?”

“No,” Ava says quickly. “You’re a fairly decent strategist, and you got lucky this time.”

Sara forces herself to think of Ava holding a kitten so she doesn’t snap. “Thank you, Agent.”

She tries to hang up, but the phone glitches again. Ava’s voice keeps coming through. 

“Yeah, Gary. I told you. I get to be Kirk and you can be Scotty.”

Gary starts to complain. 

“I already have the costume ready. Come on, I’m going to be a great Kirk. I’m blonde, I have the giving orders thing down, and I have the kissing girls thing down. Which you certainly don’t.”

“I guess,” Gary says grumpily. “But next time, I get to pick the costumes we wear. And I’m going to be Aragorn and you’re Legolas.”

“Yeah. Do you want my help with your outfit?”

Sara wonders what they’re going on about. She’d known that Gary was a total nerd, but she hadn’t expected Ava to be one too. She also hadn’t realized how close Gary and Ava are. She would almost be jealous, if not for Ava’s remark about how she kissed girls and Gary didn’t.

Sara wonders if she could find one of Kirk’s girlfriends to dress up as at whatever event Ava and Gary will be at. She really wouldn’t mind seeing if Ava is actually any good at making out with girls. Especially if Ava would tell her more about the shelter cats and whatever dorky stuff she does with Gary. She wants that level of comfort with Ava, where Ava can talk to her in that cute excited voice about the things she loves and Sara can smile and chuckle at how adorable she is.

Ava is saying something when the connection cuts out. Sara thinks it’s for the best, before she gives in and calls Ava back.

3\. 

Sara has to wait three rings for Ava to pick up the phone. She bites one of her fingernails until she hears Ava’s voice.

“Hi, Sara.”

Ava sounds a little wrecked and hoarse.

“Hi, Ava.”

Sara isn’t sure what to say now. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For messing the mission up earlier,” Sara says. “It was my fault.”

Sara could swear Ava sniffles on the other end. “No, it wasn’t. It was mine. I should have trusted you. If I hadn’t tried to interfere, you would have been fine.”

“I guess we both could have done better,” Sara says. It’s a total reverse of how they’d originally been, with each blaming the other.

“Yeah, I suppose. Thank you for calling. I have to go.”

Sara’s phone beeps. Ava must have tried to hang up. Sara can still hear her shaky breaths. 

“Okay. Hold it together,” Ava says. “I can-”

Her voice breaks. Sara hears a sob.

“Gideon, bring me to the Time Bureau,” Sara is saying before she knows what she’s doing. 

4\. 

Sara doesn’t bother knocking before she walks into Ava’s office. The agent is curled up behind her desk with a box of tissues. She’s too busy crying to even notice Sara’s entrance.

Sara puts an arm around her, and Ava startles. 

“Oh, Sara. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m good. I should get back to work.”

Ava wipes her eyes on the back of her hand, but her shoulders keep shaking. She stands up.

“Hey,” Sara says. “How about you take the rest of the day off?”

Ava sighs. “Yeah. Sure. I’m really sorry about this.”

“Hey, you shouldn’t apologize for feeling bad. Maybe we both messed up a little, but nobody’s perfect.”

Ava nods. “Thank you, Sara.”

“Do you want to see a picture I took of a cat I saw the other day?”

Ava’s eyes light up when she sees the cat.

“A beauty,” Ava says. Sara can hear her voice struggle not to go into cooing over cats mode.

“Yeah. She’s so cute.”

Ava sends a note to her boss and turns to Sara. “Thank you. I’m going to go home now.”

“I hope you feel better,” Sara says. Ava waves. 

5\. 

“Sara, could we have a word?” Ava asks after a mission one day. 

Sara panics a little. She and Ava had actually been getting along well recently, better than they ever had.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad.”

Sara walks into Ava’s office and stands in front of the desk with her hands behind her back.

“Whoa, you can sit down. I just wanted to ask how you knew to find me after everything that happened. You know, last week. I’ve been wondering about that.”

“You just… you didn’t sound so good.”

“Oh. Um, thank you.”

“Course. Do you want to watch Star Trek with me?”

“Yeah, sure. Which series?”

“Original. What else?”

Ava smiles. “I’d love to. Usually, I only watch it with Gary.”

6\. 

Sara turns the television off and tosses her disposable ice cream cup into the trash. It lands in the garbage can. Sara cheers.

“Wow. I can’t believe you made it without dripping ice cream juice everywhere,” Ava says.

“Ice cream juice?” Sara repeats, grinning.

Ava swats gently at her arm. “You know what I mean.” 

“What did you think of the last episode?”

“I’m ready to have a three hour discussion about the moral implications. It’s really interesting stuff.”

“You can talk to me about it. I love when you get excited.”

Ava laughs nervously, but she doesn’t launch into a discussion of ethics.

“I should probably admit something,” Sara says. “Sometimes, when I hang up a call with you, it doesn’t hang up properly and I can still hear you for a little while. I caught a few snippets of you talking to Gary about stuff you enjoy, and you sound so cute when you’re excited. I’d like for you to tell me more. Maybe, like, on a date.” 

Ava stares at Sara for a second. “You really actually like when I talk? People only ever said it’s annoying.”

“Yeah. I just love how you sound.”

“Then I guess you’re forgiven for eavesdropping,” Ava teases.

“How about that date?”

“Only if I get to take you to the cat shelter and introduce you to all the cats there.”

Sara bites her lip. “You drive a hard bargain, Sharpe. But I agree to your terms.”

“Or…”

“Or?” Sara prompts.

“We could call this a date.”

“I think I like that idea too,” Sara says. 

“Hm,” Ava says. She tilts her head and looks at Sara. “Wanna Netflix and chill?”

Sara snorts so hard she almost falls off the couch. “Is that your best line?”

“Is that your final answer?”

“Yes,” Sara says.

“Yes, you want to? Or yes, that’s your an- mph!”

Sara leans over and kisses Ava, giving her the final answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing as much because I've been outside playing Pokemon Go every hour of every day, but I got this written! I also have a chapter of my multi chapter fic ready to go.


End file.
